The present invention relates to a radioprotective screen, and more particularly a screen used in medicine or other to protect an operator against ionising radiation emissions, for instance the X or gamma rays.
For certain interventions on patients, such as catheterism type, placement of pacemaker, vascular, neurological or urological tests . . . the operator (technician, doctor, surgeon or other) must be protected against the ionising radiations to which the patient is exposed.
The existing protection structures consist of clothing such as vests, jackets or aprons made of radioprotective material.
There exist also screens made of panels or assemblies of panels of appropriate material placed vertically and directly on the ground or by dint of a supporting skid.
But the clothes of radioprotective material do not ensure optimal protection for the operator, since in particular they do not cover the whole body (head, legs, arms and feet), and also since weight loads to which these clothes are exposed. On the other hand, the current radioprotective screens, for example as described in the documents U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,297 or EP-A-0 345 548, are not adapted to enable an operator to work comfortably and in complete safety.